Merfolk
Also known as Finfolk, Merfolk are an aquatic, sentient species of humanoids that have the tails of fish, sharks, or porpoises. They usually live together beneath the waves, and have built their own cities. Merfolk Appearance Merfolk lack legs, but are amphibious in that they can breath both underwater via gills as well as air with a small set of lungs. Their skin is often scaled or rubbery, and their hair is often ornamented with seaweed, shells, or metal jewelry. Colors and skin patterns vary wildly. Most merfolk have a scaled fish-tail with broad, powerful fins; silver and dark green are the most common scale hues, patterned for underwater camouflage with a lighter downside and darker topside while swimming. Variations can include (but are not limited to): * Shark fins * Dolphin/Porpoise or even Whale fins * A narwhal's horn * Tropical fin patterns and colors Relations with Magekind Merfolk have had interactions with both nonmages and human mages throughout history. Most have no interest in interacting with humans, especially since their languages, home, and lifestyles are so drastically different and they rarely meet each other. Historically, there were confrontations in the Mediterranean Sea. Humankind have struggled over the centuries on how to classify Merfolk, and some cultures called them monsters while others viewed them with wary respect. A language barrier has made it difficult, though human mages in recent centuries have made efforts to translate the underwater mermish so that speaking contact has been established. In general, the Merfolk have no interest in the world of land or the surface waters outside of occasional sunbathing on rocks, and only have confrontations with the air-breathing world when fishing nets or trawling boats hurt them or damage their cities. Some can be very territorial and will defend their waters from boats. Merfolk Society Merfolk are a fully sentient species who have their own underwater languages and dialects. Hand-signals are often used to quickly communicate. Most are fond of music and art, and they have their own underwater architecture, building elaborate dwellings of stone, shell, and living reefs of coral or oyster. They are able to craft jewelry and weaponry, statues, and drawings with chalk and charcoal or dyed pastes from plants and creatures. Their communities are highly organized, though some live solitary lives or swim the open currents of the world as nomads. Abilities Most all merfolk are incapable of magic, relying on physical prowess and nonmagical hunting/gathering skills. How their own communities react to magical merfolk seem to be as diverse as among humans. Some communities seem to embrace magic, while other sorcerous merfolk seem to have struck out on their own or in small groups. Merfolk magic often includes: * Water and/or ice manipulation * Battle Magics to enhance fighting skills or hunting * Curing Poison * Plant manipulation, usually for kelps and seaweeds * Animal charms and conjurations * Combat magics * Emotional enchantments through song Suggested Combat Spells: * Water attacks: Water Whip (1), Rimed Sword (2), Water Blast (4), Tidal Wave (5) * Battle Magic: Flanking Strike (3), Riposte (5) * Weather manipulations: Fog (3), Hail (3) * Cure Poison or Delay Poison * Minor Deflection * Battle Pet, usually an aquatic type * Ensnaring Vines (2), Conjure Vine Wall (3) Food Merfolk eat mostly fish and shellfish. Some will hunt seabirds, turtles, seals, shark, or even whales, while others lean more towards sea-gardening and feast upon kelps and seagrasses grown in the shallow continental shelves. Part Merfolk Though rare, there are cases of children born to a Merperson and a Human. They are more likely to cross with Undines, Nymphs, Selkies, or other aquatic beings. Appearance Those who are half or part merfolk often have webbed fingers and toes, and usually boast a pair of gills, though how strong their gills or lungs are varies from person to person. Occasionally, but not always, they will have yellow or violet eyes. Some sport some scales or small fins, as well. In Magical Society The magical community may not even notice one of their number is part merfolk, often attributing characteristics to a magical spell or mishap. Part merfolk are rare enough that most in the magical community won't immediately know what they are, though they may get some questions on the webbing, gills, scales, or other strange features. If skilled in illusion or shapeshifting, part-merfolk can entirely hide these attributes and pass as full humans. Most feel a calling to the sea, and make excellent sailors, lifeguards, fishers, and swim instructors. Common Abilities * Water-breathing and good swimming skills * Affinity for water magics and sea creatures Category:Species